Le royaume d'Atlantis
by Skoliro
Summary: Harry est banni du monde magique à 17 ans. Dix ans plus tard l'ordre du phénix et le ministère de la magie lui demanderont de l'aide, après une invitation d'un mystérieux roi. OS


_Le royaume d'Atlantis_

_Disclamer __: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et quelque personnages_

_Couple: __HP/DM_

_Rating__: K_

_One shot_

_Résumé : __Harry est banni du monde magique à 17 ans. Dix ans plus tard l'ordre du phénix et le ministère de la magie lui demanderont de l'aide, après une invitation d'un mystérieux roi. Mais ils découvriront que l'avertissement du Survivant lors de son procès à Poudlard n'était pas du bluff._

_**NDB :**__** OS corrigé ! (il peut rester quelques fautes) [Edit 30 mai 2012]**_

_Sort_

.

_1__er__ Mai 2000_

_._

_._

Le Magenmagot au grand complet ainsi que L'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan par un lien de cuir blanc. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec des boutons en argent et il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouvert, ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. Il portait également un pantalon en lin de la même couleur que la chemise. Ses yeux couleur émeraude brillaient légèrement, on lui avait passé des menottes inhibitrices de magie.

Devant lui se tenait le ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, habillé d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier noire, en dessous on pouvait voir qu'il portait un costume gris clair. A sa gauche se tenait le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore qui portait une robe de sorcier violette avec des lunes et des étoiles brodées dessus. On pouvait voir sur le visage du public un sourire suffisant. Parmi eux se tenaient les anciens amis de l'accusé, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui fixaient l'accusé avec dégout. On pouvait également apercevoir le reste de la Famille Weasley - où il manquait Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux - Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Drago Malfoy, le professeur McGonagall, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

Le ministre de la Magie commença à lire un parchemin à haute voix.

« Harry James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1983 de James Potter et de Lily Evans Potter, vous êtes condamnés à l'exil du monde magique pour meurtre sur sorcier, votre baguette sera brisée sur le champ. »

Sur ces mots un auror montra la baguette en bois de houx au public et la brisa sur un signe du directeur. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Que Potter soit déposé dans le monde moldu après que sa magie lui ait été retirée. »

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et commença à entonner une incantation lorsqu'une forte lumière suivie d'une détonation retentit dans la salle. Quand la lumière s'éteignit tout le monde vit qu'Harry était complètement libre de ses mouvements et qu'une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle un cristal bleu qui brillait légèrement pendait. Tout le monde remarqua également la lueur qui brillait férocement dans les yeux du survivant. Quand ce dernier prit la parole ce fut d'une voix froide et cassante qui fit frissonner toute les personnes présentes.

« Misérables Sorciers, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me bannir et me retirer ma magie sans que je ne réagisse ? Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort, je l'ai simplement renvoyé sous la forme d'être errant mais il reviendra et, le jour où il sera à l'apogée de sa puissance, vous vous demanderez pourquoi vous m'avez banni. Dites-vous bien que vous venez de perdre un allié précieux et bien plus encore, mais rappelez-vous bien ceci, où que je me trouve je suis toujours au courant de tout. Que ceux qui m'ont toujours été fidèles sachent qu'ils auront toujours un lieu où être en sécurités et où ils seront acceptés à bras ouvert ! »

« Que veux-tu dire, Potter ? » interrogea le directeur.

« Le jour où le seigneur noir sera à l'apogée de sa puissance, je serais là et il mourra. Je me vengerai de ceux qui m'ont trahi par le passé. Souvenez-vous de ceci et vous comprendrez en temps voulu. »

Soudainement, Harry s'embrasa et, dans un tourbillon de flamme, il disparut. Plusieurs personnes quittèrent la Grand Salle dont Neville et les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient rentrés discrètement. Ils avaient entendu la sentence et avaient vu tous les regards portés sur Harry et surtout ceux de leur famille, Luna, Severus Rogue, Remus, Drago Malfoy et Minerva McGonagall.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le directeur de Poudlard se rendit à Gringotts pour réclamer la fortune de Potter. Un gobelin le mena au coffre ancestrale des Potter et Dumbledore ouvrit la porte grâce à la clé qu'il avait conversée dans le plus grand secret. Quand la porte s'ouvrit il pensait y voir des montagnes d'or mais, à la place, il ne vit que le mur de pierre du fond du coffre. Il se tourna vers le gobelin pour lui demander pourquoi le coffre était vide et la créature magique lui répondit simplement que le directeur de la Banque s'était occupé lui-même de ce coffre.

Dumbledore retourna donc à Poudlard furieux après avoir vu le directeur de Gringotts. Ce dernier lui avait simplement dit que l'argent du coffre avait été offert à différentes œuvres écologiques du monde magique.

Le ministère venait de faire la même démarche afin de récupérer sa part du gâteau mais les gobelins avaient été intraitables sur le fait que le propriétaire avait tout bonnement signé la chârte de contrôle total de l'or mit dans les coffres des différentes œuvres sous le contrôle de Gringotts.

Ce fut beaucoup de monde qui repartit les mains vides et la haine au cœur contre Harry Potter.

.

.

/HP/DM/

_._

_._

_15 Mai 2010 _

_._

_._

Albus Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix étaient actuellement regroupés au grand complet dans la Grand Salle de Poudlard car, depuis dix ans maintenant, l'ancienne maison des Black était inaccessible et avait complètement disparue de la surface de la Terre, même pour le Gardien du Secret.

Le directeur de Poudlard observa chaque membre de son ordre où il en manquait certains qui n'étaient plus venus depuis le procès du jeune Potter, il y a dix ans. Le vieil homme tapa dans ses mains et le silence se fit tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

« Mes amis, l'heure est grave ! Voldemort a attaqué le ministère de la Magie Français, le chemin de Traverse et le siège de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts et de morts. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, je crains qu'il n'atteigne l'apogée de sa puissance d'ici peu de temps. Je vous demande donc si quelqu'un a des idées pour le contrer ? »

« Mr le directeur, nous devrions peut-être demander au Banni ? » proposa Hermione Granger d'une petite voix.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de nous aider, rappelez-vous ce qu'il nous a dit avant de disparaitre. » répliqua Molly Weasley.

« Je connais bien Potter, il nous aidera ! Il n'est pas fait pour laisser des gens mourir sans rien faire, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai fait semblant d'être son meilleur ami pendant sept ans. » contra Ronald Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas, nous essaierons de le contacter rapidement … » répondit le directeur avant d'être interrompu par une alarme qui signalait l'arrivée de visiteurs dans le domaine de l'école.

L'ordre du phénix se précipita sur le perron du château la baguette à la main, ils levèrent leurs baguettes quand ils virent un groupe de quatre personnes se diriger vers eux. Ils portaient des capes bleues à capuchon qui se dégradaient dans les teintes plus sombres du bleu. Les visages des personnes étaient complètement dissimulés par les capuchons. Tout le monde remarqua les pendentifs avec le même cristal bleu luisant qu'Harry avait lors de son procès. Le groupe s'arrêta au pied des marches du château et la personne qui semblait être le chef du groupe - vu que les autres se reculèrent légèrement pour se placer derrière lui :

« Bien le Bonjour Sorciers. » déclara une voix que personne n'avait entendu depuis 4une décennie.

« Minerva, c'est bien vous ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Je suis l'ambassadrice de Sa Majesté, le Roi du Royaume d'Atlantis. » dit-elle en ignorant royalement le directeur et en abaissant son capuchon révélant ainsi les traits inchangés d'il y a dix ans de l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

« C'est impossible... ce royaume a été détruit par les fondateurs de Poudlard, il y a mille ans, car il devenait trop puissant et qu'il menaçait le monde magique. » s'exclama Hermione Granger.

« Toujours aussi assoiffée de connaissance, Miss Granger mais vous avez faux. Le royaume d'Atlantis n'a jamais été détruit, bien au contraire. En ce moment même il se prépare à recevoir une visite de courtoisie. » rétorqua Minerva.

« Veuillez-vous expliquer Minerva ! » ordonna le directeur qui serrait d'avantage sa baguette tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de trouver la vérité.

« Je ne suis que la messagère et je ne peux rien expliquer. Les ordres de mon Roi sont clairs. » dit froidement l'ancienne directrice des rouges et ors en glissant ses mains dans ses manches.

Dumbledore était furieux du manque de coopération de son ancienne collaboratrice, il pointa sa baguette sur l'ancien professeur et lança un _Légilimens_ qui ne toucha pas Minerva car un bouclier d'énergie projeté par le pendentif fit dévier le sort sur le mur. Les trois gardes qui se tenaient juste derrière Minerva se placèrent rapidement devant-elle et dirigèrent leurs lances possédant une pointe en diamant d'où une menaçante lueur verte s'en échappait, ils pointèrent leurs armes vers les sorciers mais sur un signe de Minerva les trois hommes baissèrent légèrement leurs armes. Il s'agissait bien d'homme car leurs capuches étaient tombés pendant leurs déplacements et laissaient voir leurs traits masculins. 

Le premier était blond avec de longs cheveux noués avec un ruban d'argent, ses yeux étaient couleur noisette avec des reflets dorés. Son visage avait des traits fins mais virils et il était grand mais on ne pouvait rien voir d'autre puisque sa cape recouvrait le reste de son corps.

Le deuxième était brun aux cheveux courts, les yeux bleus comme la mer des caraïbes. Il avait les traits du visage durs mais dépourvus de méchanceté. Il était plus petit que le premier.

Le troisième, enfin, possédait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, ainsi que des yeux gris-vert . Son visage était plus féminin mais sans plus. Il était le plus grand des trois mais on pouvait voir quelques muscles apparaitre sous ses vêtements et qui n'étaient pas cachés par sa cape, contrairement aux deux autres.

Minerva soupira et posa une main sur chaque épaule des garçons, ils baissèrent légèrement leurs armes sans pour autant reculer d'un pouce. Elle soupira de nouveau avant de s'adresser aux garçons :

« Stefan, Gabriel, William. Quelles sont les consignes de vos pères pour que vous accompagniez cette rencontre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que l'on ne doit pas s'attaquer aux membres du poulet grillé et encore moins aux traitres ! » répondirent les garçons en chœur d'une voix qui laissait penser qu'ils étaient plus jeunes que ce que leurs corps ne laissaient paraitre. « Mais le Vieux fou tente de percer nos défenses mentales avec de la Légimencie passive depuis le début de l'entretient. » finalisa le Blond, Stefan.

Le regard de Minerva devint dur comme l'acier, elle fit quatre signes avec sa main et les garçons se mirent derrière elle. L'ancienne directrice des rouges et ors sortit un parchemin de sa manche et le lu à haute voix :

.

« Sa Seigneurie invite les personnes suivantes dans son royaume : Miss Hermione Granger, le reste de la famille Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore, demain matin. Le seul transport possible est le vol à dos de sombrals.

PS : Ne prévenez pas le ministère.»

.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un large arc de cercle au-dessus d'elle et des garçons avec son bras droit et le quatuor disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

.

.

_8 Mai 2010_

_._

_._

Les personnes invitées par le souverain d'Atlantis contemplèrent le magnifique spectacle de l'île qui s'étendait sous eux. Ils purent voir le bleu azur de l'océan, la plage au sable fin et doré. Les sombrals perdirent légèrement de l'altitude et la cité du royaume leur apparut. Une grande muraille semblait entourer la cité, les bâtiments paressaient être faits en marbre blanc et noir. La ville était organisée en étoile et toutes les routes principales remontaient jusqu'à un magnifique palais en marbre blanc veiné d'argent. On pouvait voir également sur le toit de chaque tour un saphir, un rubis, une topaze et une émeraude. Au-dessus de la plus haute tour un gigantesque cristal bleu brillait de mille feu ce qui faisait étinceler la toiture argentée de la tour. En dehors de la muraille, répendues dans toute la forêt, les sorciers du phénix purent distinguer plusieurs statues dont cinq formant un pentacle. Toutes les statues - en marbre blanc - se trouvaient dans une clairière et, en observant bien, ils virent des pentacles identiques dans chaque clairière de la forêt environnante. Ils en découvrirent également dispersées sur toute la plage.

Soudain, un sifflement se répandit dans l'air ce qui fit descendre brusquement les sombrals surprenant dans un même temps leurs cavaliers qui s'accrochèrent à leurs cous. Ils atterrirent rapidement sur la plage juste devant un petit groupe de soldats portant la-même cape que Minerva. La seule différence venait des reflets dorés qui parcouraient le bleu de la cape. Le soldat qui s'approcha semblait être le chef et, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était en fait une femme lorsqu'elle enleva son capuchon.

« Je suis le Général Adurna, commandant de la garde royale de sa Majesté. Vous êtes Dumbledore ? » demanda-telle.

« Oui, conduis-nous à ton roi ! » exigea-t-il avec un mépris évident pour la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres et je ne suis pas votre chien comme les personnes derrière vous ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi vous ne franchiriez même pas les murs de la cité. Cependant, mon roi veut s'entretenir avec vous, mais je vous préviens, au moindre signe suspect de vous ou de vos gens, vous serez renvoyés dans votre monde en petits morceaux. Maintenant suivez moi ! Misérables sorciers. » déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Les membres du phénix remarquèrent à peine que les statues qui les entouraient étaient armées d'épées, de hache, d'arcs… Dumbledore était furieux de la manière dont cette femme lui avait parlé et comment elle l'avait insulté lui, le grand et tout puissant Albus Dumbledore. Il se mit en marche en suivant les soldats et le Général, talonné de près par les membres de l'ordre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les remparts de la cité et Granger demanda à l'un des soldats comment on entrait dans la cité. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre mais lui jeta un regard rempli de dégout et de mépris ce qui fit enrager la lionne.

Adurna prit la parole et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient marcher au travers de la muraille, elle traversa ensuite la dite muraille sans jeter un regard derrière elle. Les soldats la suivirent rapidement succédés de l'ordre du phénix. Le groupe arriva devant une double porte en chaine avec des gravures représentant un arbre blanc fleuri. Le général poussa les portes et entra suivi de ses soldats qui s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain avant de disparaitre dans les ombres.

L'ordre observa la pièce et y vit une table ronde en son centre. Sur les cotés on pouvait voir des colonnes de style grec avec des pierres précieuses incrustées en spirale. Dans le fond de la pièce, cinq trônes en argent dont le plus grand était occupé par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par une couronne en diamant et saphir. Il était habillé d'une tenue lantienne blanche (NDA: Voir épisode 1 de la saison 1 de Stargate Atlantis) avec des bordures en forme d'arabesques de couleur noires sur le col et les manches. Les membres du phénix ne purent distinguer les traits du souverain car ce dernier était entouré d'une multitude de parchemins qui masquaient son visage.

Adurna posa un genou à terre et déclara :

« Mon Roi les proditors (= traitres) sont venus, je crois également que ce vieux pense qu'il est en terrain conquis. Mes dons me disent que des personnes non désirées vont arriver dans la journée. »

« Merci Adurna mais combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas t'agenouiller devant moi. » répondit le souverain avec un sourire dans la voix. « Va, et demande à ma famille de venir dans la salle des trônes. »

« Oui, mon roi. »

Dumbledore s'avança mais ne s'inclina pas devant le souverain qui ne se préoccupa pas plus du directeur que des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Le manque d'intention du souverain fit s'échauffer les nerfs du vieux sorcier qui avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuve par la femme qui venait de sortir. Le directeur allait engager la conversation quand il fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre par une force invisible mais terriblement puissante.

« Toujours aussi peu respectueux Dumbledore - comme tous les traitres qui sont derrière vous - qui considérez un enfant comme une arme dès la jour de sa naissance. Je comprends mieux mon prédécesseur ! » claqua la voix du souverain qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête des parchemins autour de lui.

Dumbledore pu se relever lorsque la magie qui pesait sur lui disparut mais il fut une nouvelle fois devancé par Ronald Weasley qui prit la parole :

« Qui êtes-vous pour parler au Grand Albus Dumbledore de cette manière, vous ne valez rien comparé à lui ! »

« Et bien, je vois que la belette n'a toujours pas appris à réfléchir avant de parler mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle ait un cerveau. » déclara une voix froide à geler le soleil.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les portes où se tenait Drago Malfoy ainsi que trois enfants âgés de onze ans. Le premier était le portrait craché de Drago à part ses yeux qui étaient émeraudes. Il portait la même tenue que le roi et Drago mais d'une couleur beige avec des arabesques noires. Il se nommait Stefan. Les deux autres enfants étaient un savant mélange entre Drago et Harry Potter ce qui étonna les membres de l'ordre. Ils avaient les cheveux noirs parcourus de mèches blondes, leurs yeux argentés avec des étoiles émeraudes ce qui les rendait hypnotisants. Ils se nommaient William et Gabriel.

«Que faites-vous ici, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda le vieux directeur, en fixant intensément son ancien élève qui ne détourna pas le regard à son plus grand énervement.

« Et pourquoi mon mari ne pourrait-il pas rester dans sa demeure ? » questionna la voix froide du souverain. « Dray, Stefan, William, Gabriel pourquoi restez-vous sur le pas de la porte votre place ne devrait-elle pas être à mes côtés ? » questionna le roi dont la glace de sa voix laissa place à la chaleur et à l'humour.

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur trône. Drago embrassa prestement son mari qui fit un léger mouvement de poignet et les parchemins allèrent se poser sur la table ronde en une pile bien droite. Tous les membres du phénix furent soufflés.

Le roi n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter !

Les deux anciens amis d'Harry se précipitèrent sur lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras dans un geste d'hypocrisie mais sur un simple signe de main de Stefan des gardes apparurent avec leurs épées pointées à quelques centimètres à peine des gorges des anciens lions.

« Je serais vous je ne ferais pas un pas de plus ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire trancher la gorge, surtout si les personnes en question sont des hypocrites de première.» claqua la voix froide de Harry dont les yeux scintillaient un peu plus fort comme les pendentifs aux cristaux bleus que portaient toutes les personnes assises sur les trônes.

« Harry ! » crièrent plusieurs personnes, outrées par le comportement du jeune homme juste en face d'eux.

Beaucoup de ces personnes appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phénix et à la famille Weasley

« Pour vous, c'est votre altesse car vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi à part une bande d'hypocrites qui se servaient dans mes coffres ou bien de moi pour se faire bien voir dans les hautes sphères de la politique du ministère. » crachat-il froidement en fusillant les Weasley du regard.

Ces derniers eurent la décence de baisser la tête de honte et surtout de peur devant la puissance qui se dégageait du roi.

« Calme-toi mon amour... tu sais que t'énerver risque de te faire perdre le contrôle. » chuchota Drago à son oreille.

Les membres du phénix furent choqués par les paroles de l'ancien survivant. Lui qui à une époque était si manipulable, si influençable, était devenu une personne forte d'esprit et de cœur et qui possédait une forte influence politique si le souverain décidait de faire entrer son royaume dans l'ONUSM (Organisation des Nations Unies Sorcières et des Mages).

Dumbledore s'avança vers le roi pour discuter tout en tentant d'utiliser la Légimencie passive sur Harry. Il se heurta contre un bouclier très mince mais d'une puissance phénoménale qui l'empêcha complètement de pénétrer les défenses mentales de "son arme". Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rétracter, son esprit fut emprisonné dans une cage d'énergie qui lui fit ressentir mille et une souffrances.

Tout le monde observa le corps du directeur trembler de partout et pousser de temps en temps un hurlement. Du côté de l'ordre, les membres s'avancèrent pour aider leur leader quand un mur de flammes les arrêta les obligeant à regarder l'horrible spectacle de la torture du directeur. Les membres de la famille royale, de leur côté, arboraient un léger sourire sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils fixaient le corps torturé du chef des traitres.

Tout en contemplant la torture de son ancien mentor, Harry avait plongé dans l'esprit du directeur et y avait découvert tous les plans qui le concernaient. Plus il progressait dans les souvenirs plus sa colère prenait de l'ampleur. Quand il arriva aux souvenirs de la veille il sortit brutalement de l'esprit de sa victime, le libérant par la même occasion de son emprise. Il fixa la masse inconsciente devant lui, leva la main et le corps du directeur s'envola percuter les membres du phénix. Il se tourna ensuite vers le garde qui tenait toujours Granger en respect avec son épée et lui ordonna :

« Que le conseil des anciens soit prévenu et qu'ils viennent dans la salle des trônes. Tout de suite ! »

Le garde s'inclina et disparut dans une pluie d'éclairs, il avait très bien vu la lueur de colère dans les yeux émeraude de son roi. Il apparut dans la bibliothèque du château où il trouva Neville, Luna, les jumeaux Weasley, Severus ainsi que le grand-père du roi. Le garde s'inclina et leur dit que leur Majesté souhaitait les voir dans la salle des trônes, il les prévint également que les traitres étaient présents dans la salle. Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête avant de disparaitre dans différents tourbillons de flammes, de nuages et d'éclairs.

Dans la salle des trônes, le reste de la famille et un vieil homme apparurent devant le souverain. Les yeux des membres du phénix s'écarquillèrent devant les nouveaux venus. Devant eux se trouvait toutes les personnes qui n'avaient plus été vus depuis dix ans. Le dernier individu qui apparut était un vieil homme qui possédait de long cheveux blancs et une courte barbe argentée. Il avait des yeux bleus électriques et les traits de son visage étaient fins. Il portait une robe de sorcier couleur nacre.

Les nouveaux venus sourirent au souverain qui s'était levé et avait pris le vieil homme dans ses bras. Pendant que l'homme lui rendait son étreinte, Harry demanda :

« Comment ça va Grand-père ? »

« Je vais bien, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu voulais me voir dans la salle des trône et surtout en présence de ces misérables vers de terre de sorciers ? » demanda l'ancêtre d'Harry tout en jetant un regard noir aux sorciers qui frissonnèrent.

Le visage d'Harry se fit sévère et il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Il fit signe aux autres de s'installer autour de la table, des boissons apparurent et les verres se remplirent tout seuls. Quand tout le monde fut servit le roi prit la parole.

« Mes amis comme vous pouvez le voir les sorciers traitres sont venus dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide contre Voldemort. A une époque je leur aurais apporté mais aujourd'hui je ne vois pas de raison de les aider » déclara Harry.

« QUOI ! hurlèrent plusieurs membres de l'ordre.

Molly Weasley avait serré les poings quand elle avait vu ses jumeaux apparaitre devant eux et qui ne s'étaient pas préoccupés d'eux. Ils ne leur avaient lancés qu'un regard méprisant.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER, tu vas obéir au directeur et nous débarrasser de ce fou. Ensuite toi et ton misérable peuple allez vous placer sous la juridiction du ministère de la magie, ainsi que tes forces armées. Pour finir … » ordonna Molly avant d'être interrompue par un éclair qui la frappa lui enlevant ainsi l'usage de la parole.

« On ne s'adresse pas à mon mari et accessoirement au souverain de ce royaume sur ce ton belette mère ! » cracha Drago en tendant la main vers le mur ce qui la projeta sur son mari et ses enfants.

« Drago calme-toi ! N'oublie pas le plan que nous avons mis en place pour notre vengeance et pour voir leurs visages se décomposer devant leur déchéance. Alors calme-toi mon cœur. » murmura Harry en embrassant le dos de la main de son époux.

Il eu en réponse un sourire tendre avant que leurs visages ne redeviennent impassible.

Les membres du phénix tremblèrent de tous leurs membres devant la puissance qui se dégageait du couple, mais ils frémirent d'avantage car ils ne comprirent pas un seul mot de l'échange entre les deux hommes.

Granger et Weasley s'avancèrent en prenant garde aux épées aiguisées des soldats encore présent dans la salle. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et commença à expliquer la situation en Angleterre.

« Majesté, Voldemort est revenu depuis un an maintenant, il semble gagner de plus en plus de puissance. Nous pensons qu'il sera à l'apogée de sa puissance dans peu de temps et toutes nos actions pour limiter les pertes sont presque inefficaces. Le ministre Fudge ainsi que les aurors ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort. Nous sommes venus vous demander de l'aide pour vaincre le Lord Noir une bonne fois pour toute. Je tiens à vous signaler que le Chemin de Traverse est partiellement détruit suite à de nombreuses attaques ainsi que plusieurs zones commerciales sorcières. Gringotts a fermée ses portes jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. De plus, presque quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des créatures magiques ont quitté le pays laissant mourir la flore magique nécessaire pour les potions, les baumes et les baguettes…. »

William ferma les yeux et la voix de Granger disparut tandis que son père se levait. Il allait parler quand un garde apparut dans une tornade, il s'inclina devant la famille royale et déclara :

« Mon roi, le système de surveillance autour du royaume vient de signaler un groupe de sorciers transplanant sur la plage. Parmi eux, il y a l'idiot de Fudge, les sorciers autour de lui portaient une robe écarlate avec deux baguettes croisées sur la poitrine. Nous en avons déduit qu'il s'agissait des aurors. Les patrouilles sont rentrées par les chini ya ardhi (traduction : les souterrains). Ils sont en ce moment même entrain de lancer des sorts sur le rempart mais le bouclier absorbe les chocs. Une patrouille a ressenti plusieurs marques des ténèbres sur les aurors.

« Comment ose-t-il ? Que tous les gardes se placent dans les différentes tours de la cité, que les lanceurs de sorts se placent à l'intérieur du rempart et qu'ils se tiennent prêt à attaquer. Je veux que toute la population évacue vers le château et que le bouclier soit activée. Ensuite levez le bouclier de la cité. Les garçons je veux que vous alliez au centre des pentacles dans vos chambres et que vous les utilisiez. » ordonna Harry alors que la température de la salle chutait rapidement.

Harry vit que ses enfants s'apprêtaient à protester mais Drago les devança.

« Et pas de protestations les garçons. Exécution ! » déclara l'époux du brun.

Gabriel, William et Stefan grognèrent mais se dirigèrent vers la porte quand trois poignards en argent manquèrent de les toucher de peu. Drago et Harry firent un large cercle avec leurs bras droit et leurs enfants disparurent dans un tourbillon d'éclairs. Ils levèrent ensuite leurs deux bras et tous les sorciers et les atlantes disparurent dans une tornade.

Les aurors venaient d'arrêter de lancer leurs sorts quand une tornade apparut devant eux. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, à sa place, se tenait une pile de personnes. Les aurors aidèrent les membres du phénix à se relever et Dumbledore partit discuter avec le ministre dès qu'il fut debout.

« Cornélius, nous avons un problème le roi de ce royaume n'est autre qu'Harry Potter. » déclara le directeur.

« Et alors ? un peu de Légimencie et le tour est joué. » répondit Fudge.

« J'ai déjà essayé mais il a une défense mentale telle que je n'ai pu entrer. Il a même réussi à emprisonner mon esprit. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il est aussi très puissant et très influent. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si son royaume entrait dans l'ONUSM. Potter n'a pas encore réclamé sa place au Magenmagot en tant que Lord des clans Potter et Black mais s'il le faisait alors vous pouvez dire adieu à votre poste de ministre. » contra Dumbledore.

« Vous plaisantez ? il ne peut pas avoir autant d'influence. Il n'a plus accès au monde magique, si jamais il revenait il serait enfermé à Azkaban à vie… » s'exclama Fudge avant d'être interrompu par une voix puissante et froide lançant une incantation.

Fudge et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers le rempart et y virent le conseil des anciens ainsi que le couple royale. Fudge s'avança avec un sourire hypocrite accroché sur le visage. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque le souverain leva une main, la paume vers le ciel. Tandis qu'il continuait son incantation, tout le monde entendit :

_._

_« mors et cruciatus comedentis quod manifestatur_ » 

.

Un éclair noir quitta la main du roi pour se diriger vers le ciel avant de se diviser en huit petits éclairs qui frappèrent le même nombre d'aurors. Les huit personnes touchées s'effondrèrent sur le sol en hurlant de douleur tout en se tenant le bras gauche. Drago fit un geste de la main et les manches de leur robe se déchirèrent pour laisser apparaitre la marque des ténèbres qui, au lieu d'être noire d'encre, était d'une couleur rouge cerise.

« Eh bien, que disiez-vous Miss Granger ? Seuls les aurors et le ministre ne sont pas du coté de Voldemort ? Je viens de prouver que Voldemort a plus d'influence que vous ne le pensez. » déclara Harry avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Mr Potter, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous pour une possible aide contre Voldemort. En échange je ferais mon possible pour vous permettre l'accès au monde magique anglais. » proposa Fudge d'une voix mielleuse.

«Comme si j'allais vous croire, Fudge. Je ne suis pas un imbécile mais vous, oui ! Surtout quand vous pensez utiliser la Légimencie sur moi afin de me manipuler. Quel don magnifique qu'est la télépathie... vous ne trouvez pas Crétinus Fudge. » interrogea malicieusement Harry.

« Savez-vous qui je suis Potter ? Je suis le ministre de la magie, je pourrais vous faire enfermer à Azkaban pour m'avoir insulté ! Mais je ne le ferais pas si vous nous aidez à vaincre le Lord Noir. » déclara Fudge avec un sourire victorieux.

« Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose Fudge? » questionna Drago avec mépris.

« Non. » répondit-il avec assurance « Je suis sûr de ne rien oublier par contre, vous, vous devriez rejoindre votre père à Azkaban. Sale Mangemort ! » cracha t-il.

Fudge ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard, quand une flèche en argent le toucha dans l'épaule droite. Il s'effondra en criant de douleur, et rapidement il se mit à convulser. Deux minutes après, la flèche disparut laissant un trou dans l'épaule. Le sang commença à couler de la blessure et bientôt la belle chemise blanche du ministre prit une teinte vermillon. Hermione se précipita auprès du blessé et jeta une série de sorts de guérison qui se révélèrent inefficaces. La jeune femme dut se résoudre à faire un sort de bandage pour limiter la perte de sang.

Pendant que l'ancienne rouge et or s'occupait du ministre, Dumbledore chercha l'origine de l'attaque. Il la trouva rapidement en un archer se trouvant dissimulé dans un arbre à proximité du rempart, une flèche encochée prête à être tirée au moindre mouvement suspect ou à la moindre parole déplacée. Tournant sur lui-même, il découvrit qu'ils étaient encerclés par quatre archers, chacun dissimulés dans un arbre. Il remarqua également le cercle tracé sur le sol. Brandissant sa baguette il tenta de lancer un sort, mais il vit avec horreur qu'aucune étincelle ne sortait du bout de sa baguette. Dumbledore tenta plusieurs fois de jeter un sortilège et essaya de transplaner mais il ne ressentit aucune sensation de compression.

Plusieurs éclats de rire détournèrent son attention de son problème de magie. Les sorciers se tournèrent vers les souverains et ils virent que tous riaient de leur désarroi.

Harry se tourna vers l'archer et dit :

« Joli tir Thomas mais la prochaine fois vise un peu plus bas et à gauche, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui mon roi, puis-je réessayer ? » demanda Thomas.

« Pas maintenant, nous en avons besoin vivant. Attends encore un peu mais bientôt tu pourras. » répondit Drago avec un doux sourire qui surprit Weasley et Granger qui avaient toujours connu l'ancien Serpentard avec un visage impassible, méprisant, moqueur et hautain.

« Harry, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes privés de notre magie ? » demanda Dumbledore avec son air de papy gâteau.

Harry le regarda froidement et avec un dégout évident pour le directeur de Poudlard. Il fit différents mouvements complexes avec sa main et plusieurs nuages noirs apparurent au dessus d'eux, ils se mirent à gronder tel un orage arrivant.

« Voyez-vous Dumbledore, je savais déjà que vous alliez me trahir de nouveau. C'est pourquoi j'ai moi-même installé plusieurs sortilèges et enchantements bloquant l'utilisation de la magie sorcière, à part le sortilège de bandage, sur les terres de mon royaume. » répondit froidement Harry avant de se tourner vers Fudge qui était debout mais soutenu par deux aurors.

« Voyez-vous Fudge, vous n'êtes rien ici à part un indésirable - comme tous les sorciers. De plus, ce que vous avez oublié, c'est que vous n'êtes plus sur les terres anglaises mais sur les terres atlantes. Donc, vous n'êtes rien ! Pas le ministre mais Moi je suis le souverain de ces terres et de ce peuple. » finit d'expliquer Harry.

« Vous mentez ! Vous êtes encore sur le sol anglais donc placé sous la juridiction du ministère de la magie ! Comme toutes les créatures magiques. » rétorqua Fudge d'un ton méprisant vis-à-vis du peuple atlante et rempli de rage, « Votre peuple n'est même pas capable d'utiliser la magie, c'est pitoyable. Il y a dix ans j'aurais dû vous condamner au baisé du Détraqueur comme je le pensais. Grâce à de fausses accusations j'ai seulement réussi à vous faire exiler du monde sorcier anglais.

» Cependant, il a fallu que vous ne détruisiez pas correctement Voldemort comme quand vos maudits parents sont morts. Je dois remercier également Dumbledore pour m'avoir fourni de faux souvenirs qui montraient votre dangerosité.

» Il y a également la famille Weasley. Hermione Granger pour avoir témoigné contre vous, Potter, pour une très grosse somme d'argent. Ca doit vous faire un choc de savoir qui vous a trahi. » avoua t-il avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

Il pâlît fortement jusqu'à prendre une couleur cadavérique.

Tous les atlantes présents se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui lui aussi était très pale. Dans le silence pesant qui venait de tomber un rire cristallin et froid fit frissonner l'ensemble des sorciers présents.

« Et bien que de révélations! Mais voyez-vous j'étais déjà au courant de vos manipulations et maintenant la communauté sorcière anglaise, les représentants des différents pays de l'ONUMS, de la CIMS et les membres de la Haute Cour de Justice Magiques le sont également. » s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire sadique.

« Ne me mens pas Harry, tu n'as pas autant d'influence. Je suis le Président sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la CIMS j'aurais forcément été au courant de la moindre information vis-à-vis de toi. » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire victorieux mais il disparut rapidement quand celui de l'ancien gryffondor s'accentua.

Le survivant leva lentement les bras vers le ciel, les paumes en direction des nuages d'orages, puis il se mit à murmurer.

Rapidement les nuages prirent une forme rectangulaire et un carré blanc se forma en leur milieux. Bientôt les sorciers du phénix eurent des écrans au-dessus d'eux. Fudge et Dumbledore devinrent blême quand ils virent le chemin de Traverse envahit de sorciers qui semblaient furieux.

Du côté de la CIMS et de l'ONUMS, ils étaient regardés avec mépris et dégout mais le pire fut les membres de la Haute Cour de Justice Magique qui étaient en ébullition. Ils virent également plusieurs groupes d'Aurors se préparer, le ministre et le directeur se tournèrent vers Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança mais il fut arrêté par une volée de flèches qui se planta dans le sol à ses pieds.

« Voyez-vous vieux fou, notre royaume fait partie de l'ONUMS. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandés pourquoi personne ne vous avait prévenu ? Cela ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un sortilège de confidentialité avait été jeté sur les personnes concernées, ainsi qu'un charme de blocage contre les légilimens ? Bien sûr que non ! Votre pauvre cerveau desséché est trop supérieur pour ça. » déclara moqueusement Drago avec un rictus de mépris.

« J'ai beau avoir été exilé du monde sorcier anglais vous ne pouvez pas me retirer mes titres de Lord des clans Potter et Black. Cela irait à l'encontre des anciennes lois sorcières toujours en vigueur. Mais arrêtons de parler politique, maintenant parlons affaires. » expliqua Harry avant de lancer une incantation :

.

Vous mes amis

Porteur du symbole de justice.

La justice demande à être rendue

La vérité doit être révélée.

Un innocent condamné par l'avidité des justiciers.

Les corrompus par la cupidité doivent payer leurs actes.

.

Une aura bleue et blanche l'entoura tandis que plusieurs personnes disparurent des écrans/nuages. Quelques minutes plus tard des éclairs frappèrent le sol faisant apparaitre les hauts dignitaires de l'ONUMS, de la CIMS, le Magenmagot au grand complet ainsi que le tribunal de la Haute Cour de Justice Magique et plusieurs groupes aux robes noires avec des reflets argentés. Sur le pectoral droit on pouvait voir un pentacle bleu ciel dans un cercle d'étoiles blanches.

Harry, Drago, Severus, les jumeaux, Neville, Luna, Remus, Minerva et Merlin quittèrent le rempart pour venir saluer leurs invités. Le survivant se plaça devant les nouveaux venus et dit :

« Mes amis, puis-je vous proposez des rafraichissements avant de commencer le procès de la Famille Weasley qui comprend Molly et Arthur ainsi que leurs enfants Perceval, Ronald et Ginevra, ainsi que celui de l'ancien ministre Cornélius Fudge... »

Harry ne put finir car il fut interrompu par Fudge.

« Je suis toujours ministre de la magie, crétin de Potter. »

« Je vous ordonne de vous taire à moins que vous ne vouliez avoir un deuxième trou dans le corps et celui-là vous sera fatal. Suis-je clair ? Maintenant fermez-la ! »cracha Harry avant de se tourner vers ses invités, « ... d'Albus Dumbledore pour manipulations, tentative de meurtre indirecte, tentative de vol de l'or présent dans mes coffres après mon exil, utilisation du sortilège de l'imperium sur la majorité du Magenmagot pour me faire exiler. » finit Harry dont la voix avait prit un accent plus grave sous la colère qui grandissait en lui.

Harry porta sa main droite au cristal autour de son cou qui brilla intensement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une ébauche d'estrades, de tribunes ainsi qu'un box avec des barreaux et des runes gravées dessus qui se mirent à briller apparurent. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pu voir un magnifique tribunal en plein air. Dans un éclair de lumière tout les sorciers du phénix à part Dumbledore disparurent pour réapparaitre dans le box.

Le parti de l'accusation était représenté par le vieux directeur de Poudlard tandis que le parti civile par Merlin avec Harry assis à coté de lui, ses émeraudes brillant d'une lueur vengeresse. Les nouveaux venus se placèrent en face sur la tribune réservée aux juges et aux spectateurs qui étaient à moitié Atlantes et à moitié sorciers représentés par les aurors. Le Président de l'ONUMS se leva et déclara :

« Je me nomme Alexander Dolympe, je suis le représentant de la communauté sorcière Grecque ainsi que le président de l'ONUMS pour cette année et je déclare le procès pour haute trahison, manipulation et utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable, ouvert. Je laisse la parole à l'accusation. »

« Merci, Mr le Président. Chers membres de cette noble assemblée, ce que vous ignorez c'est que cette affaire est un pur tissu de mensonges ! Mr Potter, ici présent, a tout inventé de toutes pièces afin de s'attirer plus de gloire et d'attention.

» On pourrait penser que Mr Potter est sous influence de par son lien avec le Lord Voldemort et qu'il est atteint d'un manque de différenciation entre la réalité et son imagination. Les personnes qui le soutiennent accentuent ce fait et augmentent celui qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres par un acte de très haute magie quand il n'avait qu'un an. Je me demande également si Severus Rogue ici présent pourrait venir témoigner sous Véritaserum. » déclara Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

Severus s'avança d'un pas souple faisant voler sa cape blanche. Un auror lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide semblable à de l'eau, il la prit et l'avala d'une traite. L'ancien maitre des potions de Poudlard s'installa dans le fauteuil juste derrière lui, le directeur s'avança et commença son interrogatoire :

«Quel est votre nom ? »

« Severus Gabriel Rogue. »

« Etes-vous un mangemort ? Avez-vous influencé Mr Potter en faveur du Lord Noir ? questionna le sorcier.

« Je n'ai jamais été un mangemort et n'ai jamais influencé Harry à disparaitre sachant qu'il a toujours vécu parmi les siens. » répondit Severus avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai vu moi-même la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras il y a vingt ans. Relevez-votre manche et racontez-nous la réunion de mangemort du 10 novembre de la cinquième année de Mr Potter. » poursuivit le directeur qui avait légèrement pâlit.

Severus releva sa manche qui découvrit un avant-bras blanc et libre de n'importe quelle horrible marque, puis il commença à raconter la réunion.

« Je venais de finir une potion particulièrement difficile quand le talisman en plume chauffa contre ma peau. Ce talisman me servait à savoir quand il y avait une réunion de mangemort puisque ma peau n'avait pas conservé la marque grâce à un baume prévu à cet effet. Ce jour-là Voldemort m'avait donné une potion à faire boire à Harry. Avant de faire boire la potion j'ai voulu connaitre ses effets. Grand bien me prit. Cette potion devait provoquer le comportement d'un loup-garou sans apporter la transformation. Je me servis d'un de mes cours sur les potions de sommeil sans rêve pour lui faire ingurgiter la potion que j'avais échangée avec la potion du cours. Puisque Voldemort avait enchanté la fiole pour le prévenir de chaque ouverture mais pas le prévenir du type de potions présent dans la fiole. J'ai donc échangé les deux potions et j'ai conservé l'autre afin de l'étudier et de trouver un contre poison juste au cas où le seigneur des ténèbres aurait dans l'idée de se servir de nouveau de cette potion, termina Severus

« Pourquoi avoir quitté votre poste de maitre des potions après le procès de Mr Potter ? Si je me souviens bien vous n'étiez pas... comment dire... Ami ? » continua Dumbledore.

«En fait, ce que vous voyiez comme de la haine entre nous deux n'était qu'une simple mise en scène de notre part pour tromper tous ceux qui voudraient nous duper. Des personnes comme vous. » termina Severus avant de recevoir l'antidote contre le Véritaserum.

Dolympe se leva et demanda le nom du représentant d'Harry.

« Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais connaitre votre nom afin qu'il soit enregistré dans les archives de l'ONUMS, s'il vous plait. »

« J'ai eu bien des noms mais, comme beaucoup de personnes, vous me connaissez plus sous le nom de Merlin. » répondit ledit Merlin avec un sourire éclatant.

Tous les sorciers présents haletèrent devant la réponse du vieux sorcier. Alexander secoua énergiquement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Eh bien pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle mais nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant vous avez la parole dans ce procès. » déclara Alexander.

« Merci. Honorables juges comme ils vous l'a été démontré, pendant les dix dernières années mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière et encore beaucoup de arrière-petit-fils a été manipulé dans le but qu'il serve d'arme et pour, après, pouvoir le tuer afin de récupèrer tout son or. Le jour même de la disparition d'Harry, Dumbledore est allé directement à Gringotts pour réclamer les coffres ancestraux des Potter et des Black mais il a découvert que les coffres étaient vides. Nous avons reçu une lettre de Gripsec comme quoi le directeur de Poudlard venait de venir pour l'or des coffres. Ce fut l'un des buts principaux de Dumbledore et des personnes qui ont trahi mon petit-fils. Le second but était de vous débarrasser le monde Sorcier de Voldemort. Par une suite de manipulation très habile il a réussi à mettre Harry sous sa coupe pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait et se rapporter toute la gloire. Du moins il semblait le croire puisqu'Harry a un énorme contrôle de l'Occlumencie laissant seulement de faux souvenirs traverser son bouclier. »

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

« Passons maintenant aux anciens amis de mon petit-fils. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley deux personnes que pourtant tout opposait mais qu'un seul point rassemble. Ce fut la Jalousie ; pour Weasley le fait qu'Harry est beaucoup plus d'argent que lui, ce fut également le motif qui poussa Arthur, Molly et Ginny Weasley - le reste de la tribu Weasley n'envia jamais cette richesse ; pour Granger la soif de connaissance, elle le jalousait car il avait accès à une très grande bibliothèque dans l'une des propriétés des Potter en France. Cette soif de connaissance l'a poussée à accepter l'espionnage et à trahir Harry afin de pouvoir absorber le plus de savoir possible. Passons à l'ancien ministre Fudge… » expliqua Merlin avant d'être interrompu.

« Je suis toujours ministre de la magie, misérable vieux sorcier. Je vous ordonne de me libérer immédiatement ! » cracha Fudge avec colère.

Avant que Merlin n'ait pu répondre il fut devancé par Alexander.

« Capitaine Sheppard, charme de perd-la-voix sur Fudge. » ordonna Alexander.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Un éclair violet frappa le torse du futur-ex ministre de la magie. Ce dernier continua à parler mais aucun son ne quittait dorénavant sa gorge. Harry jeta un regard méprisant au sorcier dans le box des accusés avant de se pencher vers son Grand-père et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Appelle-moi pour témoigner, grâce à mes souvenirs nous gagnerons, j'aurais ma vengeance et de plus je sens qu'IL arrive bientôt. »

Merlin hocha la tête et se tourna vers le tribunal pour parler :

« J'appelle le souverain d'Atlantis, sa Majesté Harry James Merlin Potter qui devra projeter diffèrents souvenirs que je lui demanderais. Harry pourrais-tu t'avancer ? demanda Merlin.

Harry se leva avec une grâce féline et beaucoup de sensualité qui fit frissonner toutes les femmes de l'assistance ainsi que Drago qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter sur son mari. Le brun s'avança gracieusement avant de s'installer devant la pensine qui venait de se matérialiser au centre du tribunal. Son grand-père s'avança également et repris la parole :

« Cette pensine va projeter le souvenir qu'il a reçu le jour du bannissement de Voldemort. »

Harry posa la pointe de son cristal sur la surface de la pensine. Le cristal brilla fortement avant de laisser tomber un souvenir d'une belle couleur or.

La pensine se projeta immédiatement et tout le monde vit :

_Flash-Back_

_Dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, l'ordre du phénix attendait leur leader. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et s'assit en bout de table. Il fixa les membres de son ordre tour à tour, puis il prit la parole :_

_« Mes amis, Fudge vient d'arrêter Harry pour meurtre sur mon ordre, il sera jugé demain dans la Grand Salle de Poudlard. Bientôt, nous serons riches et lui aura tout oublié de son passé il ne sera plus qu'un simple moldu. Après le procès, j'irais a Gringotts pour transfèrer l'argent de ses coffres ancestraux. J'ai également empêché plusieurs personne qui pourraient soutenir Harry d'entrer dans la Grand Salle pendant le procès. » déclara Dumbledore avec un grand sourire._

_Tous les membres présent applaudirent le chef de l'ordre qui avait réussi à les rendre riches et bientôt influents. L'ordre discuta encore des modalités de répartition de l'or des Potter avant de se séparer._

_Fin du flash-back_

L'ensemble des représentant de justices furent choqués par le souvenir qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Dumbledore et le reste des membres du phénix présents étaient blêmes tandis qu'un soldat s'approchait du souverain et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Mon roi, les ténèbres progressent vers la cité, ils seront à porté de sortilège dans une heure. »

« Bien, préviens l'ensemble de l'armée et dit leur de se tenir prêts. Nous allons bientôt quitter ce monde. » déclara Harry avant de signaler a son Grand-père d'en finir avec ce procès.

Merlin hocha la tête et se tourna vers le président de l'assemblée.

« Mr Dolympe, je vous serais reconnaissant d'annoncer la sentence rapidement. » déclara l'enchanteur millénaire.

Le président de l'assemblée regarda chaque personne avant de se redresser, et d'annoncer d'une voix claire et forte :

« Nous, membres de la Haute Cour de Justice Magique, de la CIMS, de l'ONUMS déclarons coupable de l'acte suprême en voulant priver de sa magie et de sa mémoire un homme qui a fait beaucoup pour la communauté sorcière. C'est pourquoi les membres de l'ordre du phénix présent auront leur magie bridée au maximum ; ils sont bannis dès maintenant du monde moldu. Ils devront vivre dans le monde sorcier en tant que Cracmols. Leurs coffres seront vidés et leur contenu sera reversé aux aides pour les victimes de la guerre. Une partie sera également destinée à rénover l'école de magie Poudlard.

» Cette sentence prend effet immédiat et ce sans appel possible. Le bridage des magies sera effectué par le souverain d'Atlantis. »

Harry s'avança vers le box des accusés où Dumbledore avait rejoint les membres de l'ordre. Il plaça ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et incanta :

.

Magic, θα σας βυθίσει σε αιώνιο ύπνοu. (Magie, tu seras plongée dans un sommeil éternel.)

.

Une douce lueur rouge entoura les membres qui sentirent la fatigue les gagner. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ils virent le sourire victorieux sur le visage d'Harry.

Le souverain se détourna des inconscients et alla se placer devant l'assemblée de la justice, pour la première fois de la journée il fit un vrai sourire avant de prendre la parole :

« Sorciers et Sorcières, en ce jour je vous remercie d'avoir rétabli la vérité et, bien que je souhaiterais faire la fête, la menace de Voldemort pèse encore au-dessus de nos têtes. Même si mon royaume est une véritable forteresse, le seigneur des ténèbres a eu connaissance de l'emplacement de ces terres. Il arrivera dans quelque minutes je vous demande donc de vous placer sur le pentacle qui vient d'apparaitre devant-vous. Il vous renverra chez vous. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaitent se battre mais je vous refuse ce droit car pour vos familles et pour la communauté sorcière vous êtes indispensables. Maintenant partez ! » déclara Harry d'une voix forte qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Les membres de l'assemblée se placèrent dans les pentacles qui s'illuminèrent avant d'emporter les sorciers et sorcières présents. Harry se tourna vers son Grand-père avec qui il échangea un regard. Merlin hocha la tête et disparu dans l'air. Drago leva la main et deux immenses pentacles apparurent à la place du tribunal. Le couple royal se posta au centre, puis les deux hommes se prirent par la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts et d'une même voix ils chantèrent une protection divine grecque :

.

« Κάνω έκκληση προς το Διοικητικό Συμβούλιο όλα τα ισχυρά Olympians. Διατήρηση του φυσικού περιβάλλοντος. Η γνώση και τις δυνάμεις της μαγείας που ρέει πάνω από το Atlantis προστατεύεται από το κακό » (trad : J'en appelle au conseil des tous puissants Olympiens. Protecteur de la nature. Que le savoir et les forces des magies qui coulent sur l'île d'Atlantis soient protégés du Mal)

.

Leurs voix résonnèrent sur tout le sol Atlante et les pentacles s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur arc-en-ciel qui se diffusa dans les terres. Sur chaque statues répandues tout autour de la cité le symbole de l'oméga apparu sur les armures de pierre. Le souverain pris en main son cristal et dis :

« Atlantis est menacé par les ténèbres, postez-vous aux limites du bouclier et défendez-nous. Faites votre devoir envers la cité. »

La voix forte du survivants résonna à l'intérieur de chaque statue qui s'illuminèrent d'une forte lueur bleu nuit, bientôt on entendit le déplacement de l'armée de pierre. Ce fut une véritable armée qui entoura la cité près à être détruite pour défendre le peuple qui leur avait donné le jour.

Dès que toutes les statues furent en place l'oméga se mit à briller d'une intense lumière dorée qui transforma les statues de pierre en statues de Vif-acier. Cet alliage était à la fois le plus résistant contre les coups mais aussi contre la magie, il fallait au moins cinq sorciers pour réussir à causer quelques dommages.

Une fois que les statues furent en place Harry s'embrasa pour apparaitre dans ses appartements avec Drago. Le couple enfila des robes de combat faites d'un mélange d'acier, de diamant et d'argent. Cet alliage était le plus résistant contre tous types de magie et de coups. Une fois près pour la bataille le couple alla voir leurs enfants dans leur salle commune. Ces derniers se trouvaient bien à l'abri dans leurs pentacles de protection. Harry posa sa main sur le sol et un immense oméga apparut autour des garçons.

La famille passa autant de temps que possible ensemble avant l'arrivée du seigneur des ténèbres et de son armée. Ils passèrent leur temps à se câliner, à se rassurer et à discuter pour éviter de trop penser à la bataille qui allait se jouer dans très peu de temps.

Une alarme sonna dans toute la cité signalant ainsi l'arrivée des forces du Mal sur la terre Atlante et Harry sentit la destruction des barrières anti-magie sorcière. Il s'était douté qu'une apparition massive de sorciers et sorcières aurait eu raison de cette barrière. C'est pourquoi le couple se trouvait dans la salle des trônes entrain de mettre en place le dernier dispositif de sécurité pour le peuple.

Les garçons prirent place sur les remparts et observèrent l'ennemi. Ils virent une immense armée de sorciers noirs, de créatures magiques et d'inferies à la périphérie du bouclier divin. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu donner la moindre instruction la voix de Voldemort résonna jusqu'au rempart.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort, rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, résistez et vous mourrez. L'Angleterre est tombée et bientôt le reste du monde chutera entre mes mains. J'ai entendu dire qu'un souverain régissait ces terres, qu'il s'approche ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard avant que le brun ne rabatte la capuche de ses robes de combat. Il embrassa une dernière fois son amour et lui laissa une consigne.

« Protège nos enfants et notre peuple, j'ai fait transférer toutes les ressources de notre royaume dans le château ainsi que tout le savoir de notre peuple. Si jamais tu sens que nous allons perdre ou si je meurs sonne le repli et fait disparaitre la cité quand le château sera sur le point de traverser le portail spatial pour rejoindre nos ancêtres sur notre planète d'origine. »

Après ces paroles le brun s'embrasa pour apparaitre juste derrière la dernière des statues. Il s'avança vers le seigneur noir et au fur et à mesure les statues s'écartèrent lui permettant d'atteindre son but.

Il arriva bientôt devant le lord qui le regardait de haut. Harry conjura un magnifique trône taillé dans l'émeraude et s'y installa, puis il prit la parole.

« Ainsi, Lord Voldemort a fini par obtenir les coordonnées de mon royaume. Je dois dire que c'est bien joué mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ordonner de quitter mes terres car dans le cas contraire vous mourrez. » déclara Harry froidement.

« Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton, roi de pacotille ? Tu te caches sous une capuche alors qu'un roi devrait se montrer. Qui es-tu ? » s'exclama Tom.

« Tu ne reconnais donc pas celui qui t'a banni sous ta forme spectrale il y a dix ans maintenant ? » questionna Harry en repoussant sa capuche.

« TOI ! Je vais te tuer misérable sang-mêlé ! Avada Kedavra ! » hurla le lord noir en pointant sa baguette sur Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce.

L'éclair vert fusa sur le souverain qui prit le choc sans éprouver le moindre sentiment. Alors que le lord pensait s'être enfin débarrassé du dernier des Potter ce dernier se leva lentement de son trône qu'il fit disparaitre d'un simple mouvement de main. Il s'avança doucement vers le lord qui ne recula pas devant lui mais qui, intérieurement, tremblait de peur face à cet homme qui avait encore survécu à son sortilège de mort. Harry leva une main vers le ciel et ordonna d'attaquer.

L'ordre d'attaque du souverain résonna dans l'air alors que les statues se mettaient en mouvements.

Les statues archers firent pleuvoir les flèches sur les mangemorts. Bien qu'une partie mourut, l'autre eu tout juste le temps de s'abriter sous un bouclier. Les statues quittèrent le périmètre du bouclier et foncèrent sur le reste des mangemorts qui les bombardèrent de toutes sortes de sortilèges qui firent vraiment très peu de dégâts aux armures des statues. Ces dernières commencèrent alors à abattre les créatures magiques qui se mettaient en travers de leurs chemins. Bientôt elles vinrent à bout de certaines comme les vampires, les loups-garous, les inferis mais les créatures comme les trolls et les détraqueurs leur posaient plus de problème.

Les soldats présents dans les remparts faisaient pleuvoir une quantité impressionnante de sortilèges visant à tuer et non assommer l'ennemi.

Harry et Drago constatèrent que le bouclier commençait à faiblir sous l'assaut des détraqueurs et de Voldemort qui se déchainait sur la barrière à coup de sortilèges explosifs et de destruction.

Le couple royal lança un sortilège antique d'une intense couleur blanche qui éblouit toutes les forces maléfiques permettant ainsi aux statues et aux soldats Atlante de prendre l'avantage sur l'ennemi. Voldemort se rendit compte que ce sortilège n'avait pas fait qu'éblouir ses soldats mais avait aussi réduit son armée de détraqueur à l'état d'étincelles d'espoir qui se déposèrent sur l'armée Atlante les redonnnant leurs forces.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand un bruit de cristal brisé résonna dans l'air. Harry se débarrassa des quatre mangemorts qu'il combattait et leva la tête pour voir tomber les éclats du bouclier sur les membres de son armés. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues pour reparaitre sur le rempart.

Le souverain leva les mains, paume vers les éclats qui se stabilisèrent dans leurs chutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Harry fit un grand cercle avec ses bras et les éclats perdirent leurs formes aléatoires pour prendre celle de pieux avec une pointe de Vif-argent. Il fit apparaitre un arc en bois blanc sans corde, il le banda et tira, les éclats suivirent la flèche invisible. Ils se plantèrent dans les géants qui commençaient à frapper le rempart qui ne cédait pas.

Les lanceurs de sorts présents dans les tours du château lancèrent une cascade de sortilèges sur les immenses créatures. Malheureusement les géants étaient très résistant vis-à-vis de la magie. Quand les défenseurs du château virent des pieux de Vif-argent transpercer les géant de part en part les faisant s'écrouler, ils saluèrent leur souverain en lançant un Omega dans le ciel. Mais rapidement la voix du souverain résonna :

« Renforcez les boucliers du château et dites aux enchanteurs de préparer le départ de notre peuple. Et surtout ne laissez pas l'ennemi pénétrer la dernière enclave de notre savoir. »

« Oui, Majesté » répondirent les soldats qui commencèrent à se mettre immédiatement au travail.

Harry se replongea dans le combat.

Il apparut juste à coté de son mari qui combattait Bellatrix Lestrange et son père. Harry lança un éclair blanc sur la meurtrière de son parrain. Elle réussit à dévier une partie de l'éclair mais l'autre partie la toucha, l'assommant. De son coté Drago venait de mettre son père hors service en le bloquant dans le sol jusqu'à la tête. Harry allait prendre la main de son mari quand il sentit cette dernière lui échapper. Il eu juste le temps de voir le blond atterrir dans les bras de Voldemort. Ce dernier venait de poser sa baguette sur le cou de son mari.

Voldemort eu un sourire mauvais sur le visage et quand il parla se fut avec la voix remplie de cruauté.

« Maintenant Potter, tu vas te mettre à genoux et m'ouvrir les portes de ton château et me donner tout les connaissances de ce peuple chez qui je suis sûr de trouver le secret de l'immortalité. »

Harry fixait son mari dans les yeux, ce dernier lui disait clairement de ne pas céder à ce chantage s'il ne voulait pas finir sa vie sur le canapé. Rien que d'y penser un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Voldemort voyant son ennemi frissonner crut que c'était par peur mais il ne vit pas les yeux de Drago se mettre à briller.

Un instant plus tard un éclair frappait le blond. Ce dernier disparu pour apparaitre aux cotés de son mari. Voldemort, fou de rage, enchaina les sort de mort à une vitesse impressionnante, le couple ne bougea pas mais se prit la main et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres sourit quand il vit le manque de réaction du couple, il lança un ultime sort de mort. Au moment où le sort allait les atteindre le couple ouvrit les yeux et le sortilège vert se figea. Le couple leva leurs mains tendues vers le sort qui fit marche arrière à toute vitesse. Voldemort vit son sort revenir dans sa direction avec incrédulité.

Alors que le sort le touchait, Voldemort réalisa que sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'erreur et de haine. Dans un dernier sursaut de magie, il pointa le ciel et remercia Harry de le libérer de sa haine. Harry et Drago virent des étincelles sortir de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres,et avec effarement lirent le mot **Merci** qui apparaissait dans le ciel. Le couple royal fit alors un geste pour le mort, le corps de Voldemort s'enflamma ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres.

.

.

Harry et Drago rentrèrent au château tout en activant les runes de déplacement présentes dans la cité pour permettre le voyage du royaume et de la population. En arrivant au château le couple royal s'installa sur leurs trônes et se concentrèrent. Le cercle runique gravé dans la cité s'illumina. Le cristal qui se trouvait au sommet du château brilla intensément et une onde traversa toute la cité. Elle s'arrêta aux limites de l'île créant un magnifique bouclier protégeant la ville.

Dans un tremblement de terre l'île toute entière se détacha de la croute terrestre pour se diriger vers les nuages,. Quand elle eu atteint une certaine altitude un cercle runique apparut un peu au dessus formant un tourbillon de lumière qui commença à attirer l'île à l'intérieur. Une fois l'île complètement rentrée dans le tourbillon une sphère de lumière prit la place. Cette dernière s'envola vers les étoiles pour ne plus revenir sur cette planète.

.

.

En ce jour un peuple retrouva ses racines et une civilisation put retrouver son entièreté.

.

_**FIN**_


End file.
